


Not a morning person - Joelay

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are not everyone's thing, and different people have different ways of coping. Copious amounts of coffee and Monster were used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a morning person - Joelay

 

The alarm beeped loudly into the silence of Ray's room, and he flopped a hand carelessly in its general direction to _shut it the hell up_. It read 6:30 AM, so he closed his eyes for a second, told his clock to 'fuck off' and rolled out of his warm bed to get a quick shower for his 7AM class.

“Why did I even take economics, I hate the economy.” he grumbled to himself, turning on his shower and washing himself in very cold water so it would hopefully wake him up. He got out at what he guessed was ten minutes later, dried off and got dressed, then made himself some toast and a mug of coffee.

“Strong, black, can't go wrong with that.” he chimed to himself as he walked out of the door, then he walked back in to actually get his bag (“ _thank god I got it ready yesterday”_ )

 

He could feel his feet drag along the lino and everyone he passed lifted their heads slightly to look at him with the same dread and understanding of what mornings can do to a person, and a small grunt of hum was shared and presumably meant “good luck, don't fall asleep”.

Opening the door to his class he slumped down onto the last double desk and plopped down his coffee unceremoniously. Their teacher looked up briefly and looked back down to her papers. The class was due to start in a few minutes so Ray pulled out his 2 books, his binder, and his paper so he could remind himself to make notes when he could think properly.

 

Just before the bell rang a tall guy with dark ruffled hair dropped into the seat next to him abruptly, and he too set some coffee on the table. The guy turned to Ray and pulled out a can of Monster energy drink, looked to Ray, poured the Monster into his coffee and said, “I'm going to die” then downed the whole thing. In turn Ray grinned, felt his heart flutter at his condemned friend's life, and patted his friends head which was now on the desk.   
  
"If you stay alive 'till this afternoon I'll make notes and you can copy them up."

His friend gave him the thumbs up and said, "cool. 'names Joel"

"I'm Ray."

"You can stop petting me."

"No"

Joel just sighed and laid himself sideways to look at Ray, but smiled all the same.

"This afternoon you can pet something else." He mumbled to which Ray shook his head at.

"You're bad at trying to talk dirty when half asleep."

"I won't be half asleep this afternoon." Joel retorted.

"I'll make sure of that." Ray replied with a lazy wink and smile, heart already stuttering at his friend's dishevelled appearance and whispering in Joel's ear about what he thought Joel would look like in bed, and getting an elbow pushed lazily into his side for it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request anything with any pairing at the-mad-kings-butt.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
